Celebrities VS Ordinary
by Kuro Hyuga
Summary: SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! It’s everyday normal people against the celebrities and top stars of the world. Who will come through? In this contest of SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! CELEBS VS ORDS
1. The Celebs Team

HI X3 this is my third story. I know a WHOLE LOT OF WRITING, but I have ideas and they just go pop in my head X3 hope you like this story. PLS R&R.

Names will be posted in western style: first name, last name. Hinata's mother's name is Hana because no one knows her name. Neji's mother's name is Hina.

Summary: SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! It's everyday normal people against the celebrities and top stars of the world. Who will come through? In this contest of SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!

DISCLAIMER!: I WILL NEVA EVA OWN NARUTO .T^T. but I do own some stuff in this story X3.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Celebs

* * *

December 21, 8 p.m. 20XX

"Hello folks and thank you for tuning into the most hottest show EVER! Today we will be talking to Kakashi Hatake about his coming up new show! So tell us Kakashi. What is this new show that everyone is talking about?" asked the announcing lady.

"Well this new show is call Celebs (celebrities) VS. the Ords (ordinary people). We choose the six most hottest celebrities in this WORLD and we hand pick six everyday normal people. And the rest is a series of contests that each team must beat. We want to know if ordinary everyday people can beat our stars. If they can, it proves that celebrities are the same as ordinary people, and if they work hard enough they too can become famous. And if the ordinary people lose that just shows that ordinary people may never get a chance to be famous. It's a one in a million chance." Kakashi said.

"For the ordinary people. Do they have to sign up for this? Any auditions?"

"No, as i said, we hand pick six everyday people. So those who get picked will be most likely be envied by everyone in the world. They HAVE to participate. There is no way we have the time to pick extras. They have to come even IF their sick or have a chronic disease." Kakashi said with a smirk. But it was hard to see with his usual mask.

"Is there any way that we can know who these 12 participants are?"

"Nope, your just going to have to watch. All episodes are live. So there is no rehearsing what you say. No cutouts whatsoever. We will only cut out times when they are asleep. If you want to know more please just watch the show. It will air on February 18, 20XX at 6:00 p.m."

"Thank you for the info Kakashi. So have you already picked our 12 contestants?"

"Yes I have. It took me a long time. I'll be checking my list TWICE to make sure too." Kakashi said with a mental laugh at his Christmas joke.

"Of course. HO HO HO. Well that's all the time we have. Tune in again to The Hottest Shows Ever!"

-CLICK-

"Wow that was retarded." said the dark haired girl.

"You mean that lady and the joke?" said the blonde haired boy.

"Yea that's what I meant. Seriously it was retarded. Ho ho ho? Come on!"

"It doesn't matter. Are you hungry?"

"Yea what do we have?"

"The usual…ramen."

"*sigh* let's just eat out." said the dark haired girl.

"Let's go then." said the blonde boy has he grabbed a hoodie he also went to grab one for the girl.

"You know what would be funny Naruto?"

"What Kuro?"

"It'd be hilarious if we were chosen for that show."

"I know I bet you your whole family would be there." said the blonde haired boy known as Naruto. He chuckled.

"Teh I bet you they would." said the black haired girl known as Kuro. She laughed.

"So where to eat?" Kuro asked.

"Let's go to your mom's pastry shop. It's good to help her close up." said Naruto.

"Ok…" said Kuro as she threw Naruto the keys, and locked the door. Soon they were driving away to Kuro's mom's pastry shop.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

* * *

I looked over the people I had chosen for the show… again.

Sasuke Uchiha: (picture here)

Age- 16

Occupation- Actor of many shows, commercials, and big movies.

Sponsored Company- Uchiha Blaze

Relatives:

Father: Fugaku Uchiha; president of Uchiha Blaze

Mother: Mikoto Uchiha; actress of major movies and drama shows ONLY

Older Brother: Itachi Uchiha; famous photographer and painter. Paints everything BUT nude people.

Description: Short black hair with a dark blue tinge to it. Hair is in a spiky duck butt style and two long straight bangs framing his face. Onyx black eyes that just mesmerize you, cold most of the time. Has a good body and women drooling over his everything (some even pay to have his crap .). He has a 6-pack and a slight tan (enough to fit his image, can't be too tan now). Roughly six feet. Is still a virgin (surprising right?). Has had about 20 girlfriends in his whole lifetime. Currently dating Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga: (picture here)

Age- 15 (turning 16 in about 6 days)

Occupation- Actress of a lot of drama/ sappy shows and movies. Also sings a little bit.

Sponsored Company- Sunshine Hyuga

Relatives-

Father: Hiashi Hyuga; president of Sunshine Hyuga

Mother: Hana Hyuga; deceased (officially) real status- working in a pastry shop called Hana's Flower Pastry under the name, Hina Hyuga.

Twin Sister (younger): Kuro Hyuga; no longer part of family. No records.

Little Sister: Hanabi Hyuga; a Sunshine Hyuga model for boys and girls clothes.

Brother (adopted): Neji Hyuga; a Sunshine Hyuga actor for commercials, movies (of all kinds), and shows (of all kinds).

Description- Long black hair with a dark purple tinge. Waist length hair and bangs that cover the forehead and two bangs that curve in to frame face. Has lavender white eyes that are always warm. Has men trailing after her like footsteps in the sand (some pay millions to even catch a glimpse of her). Has a body that all women crave for. Curves like an hourglass, and perfect ivory white skin. No tan whatsoever. Roughly 5 ft. 6. Has had about 10 boyfriends in her life. Currently dating Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji Hyuga: (picture here)

Age- 17

Occupation- actor for all kinds of commercials, movies (big or small), and shows.

Sponsored Company- Sunshine Hyuga

Relatives-

Father: Hizashi Hyuga; currently deceased. Owned a pastry shop.

(adopted): Hiashi Hyuga; president of Sunshine Hyuga

Mother: Hina Hyuga; currently deceased. Owned a pastry shop.

(adopted): Hana Hyuga; deceased; real status: working at the pastry shop past down by her sister (Hina Hyuga [their twins])

Sister (younger/adopted): Hinata Hyuga; Sunshine Hyuga actress of dramas & sappy shows.

Sister (younger/adopted): Kuro Hyuga; no longer in family. No records.

Sister (younger/adopted): Hanabi Hyuga; Sunshine Hyuga model for boys and girls clothes.

Description- Long dark brown hair. Back length (covers half of his back) and no bangs. White eyes that make you shiver on eye contact, almost always cold. Women wish to have hair like him (lol), and men wish to be in his place (women pay to get anything of his like Sasuke). He too has 6-pack and has no tan. White ivory skin (just like a girl).

Roughly 5 ft 10. Has had about 15 girlfriends and is currently single.

Sakura Haruno: (picture here)

Age- 16

Occupation- model for women's clothes acts sometimes.

Sponsored Company- Uchiha Blaze

Relatives-

Father: deceased (no name)

Mother: deceased (no name)

Description- Short pink hair (natural pink hair). Hair falls to shoulders and bangs that frame the face. Emerald green eyes that are always filled with energy. An (almost) hourglass figure. Men drool after her and women wish they could be like her. No tan. Peach colored skin. Roughly 5 ft 11. Has had 13 boyfriends. Currently single.

Shikamaru Nara: (picture here)

Age- 16

Occupation- a genius with over 200 IQ points. Mostly a singer and acts a little bit.

Sponsored Company- Genius Nara

Relatives-

Father: Shikaku Nara; vice president of Genius Nara

Mother: Yoshino Nara; president of Genius Nara

Description- Short hair usually tied up in a pineapple style. Dark brown eyes (almost black) that show boredom all of the time. Women think (notice the think) that he would be the perfect husband (because he would always know when there was a problem). Men wish they were as smart as him. A perfect body and kind of tan (not noticeable). Roughly 5 ft 8. Has had no girlfriends (as he would say mendokusei, how troublesome, and he doesn't like bossy women). Currently single.

Ino Yamanaka: (picture here)

Age-16

Occupation- a model (rival to Sakura) and an actress (sometimes) helps father by singing in his bar

Sponsored Company- Sunshine Hyuga

Relatives-

Father: Inoichi Yamanaka; a famous bar keeper.

Description- Long blonde hair. Waist length hair and mostly in a high pony tail has one bang on the right side that frames face. Blue sky eyes that are always filled with excitement, energy, and sometimes anger. Men wish she would come to her father's bar more often and women wish their bodies were like hers. An (almost) hourglass figure and ivory white skin. Roughly 5 ft 9. Has around two boyfriends (she was too busy to keep one) and is currently single.

* * *

That was the team of celebrities. Sasuke's the team captain, and Hinata was the vice captain. I've been in this business for 16 years (I'm 26) and I've never seen so many liars (I can tell if your showing a real expression or not). Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Sakura all hid their real feelings behind poker faces. Sasuke and Neji with a cold glare, Hinata with a warm smile, and Sakura with her "cheeriness and energy". I can tell they have completely different personalities, but I don't know for sure since I've never worked with them before.

Sure they were famous but they weren't a MAJOR success until they've starred in one of my movies. Just when I was about to look through the ordinary team when-

__

Screamed my cell phone. I didn't have a song for my cell because sometimes I ignore my phone, but with a ring tone like this I immediately snap out of my thinking process.

Picking up my phone, I didn't bother to check the caller id because you never know when a celebrities manager calls, I answered, "_Hello Kakashi Hatake here, state your business please._"

"_Hello I'm-_"

* * *

Who called Kakashi?

Do you want to find out?

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD

I'm sorry if it sucks at the part of Neji and beyond. I was sick when I wrote that part.

PLS R&R XD


	2. The Ords Team

THX _**Tarik **_and _**|r£iiTâ **_for reviewing X3 HOPE YOU LIKE THE REST OF THE STORY. THERE'S A REASON FOR HINATA BEING ON THE CELEB SIDE, AND YOU'LL FIGURE OUT AS YOU READ XD.

Summary: SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! It's everyday normal people against the celebrities and top stars of the world. Who will come through? In this contest of SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! CELEBRITIES VS ORDINARY PEOPLE

DISCLAIMER!: NARUTO WILL NEVA BELONG TO THE LIKES OF ME .:T^T:.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ords

* * *

"_Hello I'm-_" the phone suddenly got cut off. Kakashi stared at his phone for a while until he focused back onto the Ords profile when suddenly.

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_. Kakashi's phone went off...again.

"_Hello? This is Kakashi Hatake. State your business please._" I was irritated. I had to double check the Ords profiles.

"_Hello. Jiraiya here. Kakashi we need you. This director just can't seem to grab the concepts of directing. And I can't stand it. Get your lazy ass over here. NOW!_" yelled Jiraiya. He hated training new directors, and he needed his daily dosage of porn (which he hasn't had yet.) He knew Kakashi would listen to him and arrive soon because Jiraiya used to be the greatest (*cough cough* porn *cough cough*) director in the world until he retired. He let Kakashi do all of the work of testing new students.

Kakashi sighed as he gathered up his stuff and left.

* * *

6 days later

* * *

December 27, 8 p.m., 20XX

Rerun of The Hottest Shows EVER!

"Hello folks and thank you for tuning into the most hottest show EVER! Today we will be talking to Kakashi Hatake about his coming up new show! So tell us Kakashi. What is this new show that everyone is talking about?" Said the announcing lady.

"Well this new show is call Celebs (celebrities) VS. the Ords (ordinary people). We choose the six most hottest celebrities in this WORLD and we hand pick six everyday normal people. And the rest is a series of contests that each team must beat. We want to show that if the ordinary people can beat our stars. _**IF**_ they can that is, it proves that celebrities are the same as ordinary people, and if they work hard enough they too can become famous. And if the ordinary people lose that just shows that ordinary people may never get a chance to be famous. It's a one in a million chance." Kakashi said.

"For the ordinary people. Do they have to sign up for this? Any auditions?"

"No we hand pick six everyday people. So those who get picked will be most likely be envied by everyone in the world. They HAVE to participate. There is no way that we have the time to pick extras. They have to come even IF their sick or have a chronic disease." Kakashi said with a smirk. But it was hard to see with his usual mask.

"Is there any way that we can know who these 12 participants are?"

"Nope you will just have to watch. All episodes are live. So there is no rehearsing what you say. No cutouts whatsoever. We will only cut out times when they are asleep. If you want to know more please just watch the show. It will air on February 18, 20XX at 6:00 p.m."

"Thank you for the info Kakashi. So have you already picked our 12 contestants?"

"Yes I have. It took me a long time. I'll be CHECKING MY LIST _**TWICE**_ to make sure too." Kakashi said with a mental laugh at his Christmas joke.

"Of course. HO! HO! HO! Well that's all the time we have. Tune in again to The Hottest Shows Ever!"

-CLICK-

"We are so in this show." said a dark haired boy as he turned off the plasma screen TV.

"Really? I don't think so." said a dark haired girl who stood up and started to look through a drawer.

"Well that Kakashi said the HOTTEST celebrities in this WORLD. I'm at the top of this entertainment world and you come after right Hinata?" said the dark haired boy as he stood up.

"Well I never noticed that we were that big Sasuke-kun." said the dark haired girl known as Hinata. She was always putting up a front and only lowered it near Sasuke. They were dating yes, but they didn't love each other. It was more like a best friend kind of love. They could relate to each other and tell the other secrets knowing that they wouldn't use it to their benefit. They only dated one another to keep the fan boys/girls away. They usually stay away when they know you're taken.

"Well we are. I bet you we're going to get a letter stating that we're one of the 12 contestants any day now. I also heard that you and your team will get 34 Million dollars(U.S. currency) each participant if you win." he said as he walked towards the door.

"Well ok then Sasuke-kun. Will you go I have to change for my birthday party." said Hinata as she pushed Sasuke out.

"Ok. Ok. Happy birthday Hinata." said Sasuke as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

* * *

I have been so busy these past 6 days. I had no time to check the Ords. But finally all of my work let up when it became Hinata's birthday. December 27. I was invited to her formal party, and since all of the Celebs were going to her party I decided to send them the letter stating that they were in the contest. But to make sure I had the right people, I rechecked the Ords.

_**Kuro Hyuga**_: (picture here)

Age- 15 (turns 16 on February 8)

Occupation- not stated. Helps mother out in pastry shop.

Sponsored Company- n/a

Relatives-

**Father**: _Hiashi Hyuga_- president of Sunshine Hyuga

**Mother**: _Hana Hyuga_- manager of Hana's Flower Pastry

**Brother (adopted): **_Neji Hyuga_- Sunshine Hyuga actor of commercials, movies, and shows of all kinds

**Twin Sister (older)**: _Hinata Hyuga_- Sunshine Hyuga actress of dramas and sappy shows ONLY no commercials

**Sister (younger)**: _Hanabi Hyuga_- Sunshine Hyuga model for boys and girls clothes

Description- Short midnight blue hair. Kind of like Sasuke's duck butt style, but feminine, and two straight bangs that frame face, bangs as long as Neji's hair. 3 whisker like marks on face on each cheek (like Naruto's). Eyes are mismatched. One onyx black and one pure ivory white, very mesmerizing to look at, usually warm and filled with energy sometimes filled with sadness. A perfect hourglass figure and a tan (like Naruto's). Roughly 5 ft 6, still a virgin. Has 1 boyfriend. Currently dating Naruto Uzumaki.

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_: (picture here)

Age- 16

Occupation- not stated. Helps parents out in pastry shop

Sponsored Company- n/a

Relatives-

**Father**: _Minato Namikaze_- works at Hana's Flower Pastry

**Mother**: _Kushina Uzumaki_- works at Hana's Flower Pastry

Description- Short spiky blonde hair. No bangs. 3 whisker like marks on each cheek. Eyes are a calm ocean blue, always warm and charged with energy, sometimes filled with sadness or anger, you could get lost looking at them. A perfect man's body 6-pack and a tan. Roughly 6 ft, still virgin. Has 1 girlfriend. Currently dating Kuro Hyuga.

_**Tenten**_: (picture here)

Age- 17

Occupation- works in a weaponry shop.

Sponsored Company- n/a

Relatives-

**Father**: deceased (no name)

**Mother**: deceased (no name)

Description- Waist length chocolate brown hair, usually put into 2 buns. Bangs that cover left side and right side of forehead. Chocolate brown eyes always filled with determination. Peach colored skin and an almost hourglass figure. Roughly 6 ft 1, still virgin. Has had no boyfriends (no one meets her expectations). Currently single.

_**Rock Lee**_: (picture here)

Age- 17

Occupation- works at a gym.

Sponsored Company- n/a

Relatives-

**Father**: deceased (no name)

**Mother**: deceased (no name)

Description- Short bowl cut hair. Thick eyebrows and bangs that go straight down and covers forehead. Round black eyes always filled with the fire of determination, energy, and youthfulness. Peach colored skin and 6-pack abs. Roughly 6 ft 3. Virgin. Has had no girlfriends (girls can't bring themselves to date him). Currently single.

_**Temari**_: (picture here)

Age- 18

Occupation- works in a used fan shop

Sponsored Company- n/a

Relatives-

**Father**: deceased (no name)

**Mother**: _Karura_ deceased

**Brother (younger)**: _Kankuro_- works in the puppet business (building puppets, making plays, and selling them) pretty famous

**Brother (younger)**: _Gaara_- a famous Sunshine Hyuga artist/actor

Description- Shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Usually tied up into 4 pony tails. Bangs that covered right and left side of forehead. Dark blue-green eyes usually filled with laughter and sometimes sadness. Perfect hourglass figure and a slight tan. Roughly 6 ft 1. Virgin. Has had about 5 boyfriends. Currently single.

_**Chouji Akimichi**_: (picture here)

Age- 16

Occupation- works in a barbeque shop.

Sponsored Company- n/a

Relatives-

**Father**: Choza Akimichi- owns the barbeque called Aki B.B.Q

**Mother**: (no name) works in Aki B.B.Q

Description- Long chocolate brown hair and wears a headband to keep it tame. Black eyes that usually show hunger and always seen with a bag of chips. The words 'big-boned', 'pleasantly plump', and 'chubby' describe him. Has peach colored skin. Roughly 5 ft 9. Has never had a girl friend (girls can't come and approach him because he always has a bag of chips with him). Currently single.

* * *

Those people were on the team Ords. Kuro would be the team captain and Naruto would be the vice captain. I wonder if they know each other since their work places are in the same area.

These people look like they have the potential to be famous if they tried. In these pictures they all have an honest look about them. I quickly sent out the letters to the people. I looked at the clock. 9 p.m. Well I better get to Hinata's party now. I quickly reviewed the people and left to change.

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

That party sure wasted a lot of my time. I can't believe I stayed that long. Oh well. Time to sleep.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

December 28, 9 a.m., 20XX

"Hey Naruto go check the mail." yelled Kuro.

"Why?" yelled Naruto. Their rooms were right next to each other, and they lived together with their parents. (Naruto- both parents, Kuro- just mother)

"I have a feeling that there's a letter for us in there!" yelled Kuro back.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I just do. So stop complaining and go!"

"Why don't you do it!"

"Because I can't move! And I'm still sleepy!"

"Fine whatever!" yelled Naruto. Even though they were dating, they didn't love each other in that kind of way. They were actually best friends (forever!), but they said they dated so that people wouldn't think it was weird since they lived together. Plus since they were together most of the time they were usually mistaken for dating.

The blonde boy walked out of the apartment (a large apartment with four rooms, two bathrooms, and a small kitchen) and walked downstairs to the mailboxes outside. He took out the mail and didn't bother to look at it until he got to his apartment room.

"HOLY CRAP KURO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE AND TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" screamed Naruto.

"What?" asked Kuro as she walked out of her room and looked over Naruto's shoulder.

The letter stated:

_Dear Kuro Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki,_

_I would like to say that you two have been selected to join in the show Celebs VS Ords. Kuro you are the team captain and Naruto you are vice captain of the team of Ords. I want you two to tell your parents and come to Kaze Airport. There you will meet your teammates. I have a feeling that you all already know each other. Your teammates are Tenten, Rock Lee, Temari, and Chouji Akimichi. Each of your members should have already received this letter. I advise not to pack anything because we will provide everything. Just bring your cell phones. We will be responsible for any injuries and illnesses you get during this show. I, Kakashi Hatake, will be the host and director of this show. Let's work together to make this show a success, even if you don't rehearse for anything. _

_Kakashi Hatake_

"Holy crap I didn't really expect to be chosen…" said Kuro as she laughed her ass off.

"Well that Kakashi really is a retard. I can't believe that he thinks we're ordinary. I can't wait to spring it to him during the show." said Naruto.

"Well we do disguise ourselves when we do that stuff and our names are different. And his feeling is right. We know all of our teammates. At least we won't have to worry about getting along with people we don't know." said the dark haired girl as she walked back to her room yawning.

"Wanna to tell our parents later? Like when we have to go and help?"

"Yea. Later. I still need to sleep."

"Ok. I'll wake you up later."

"Hai hai."

* * *

What does Naruto and Kuro mean when they say their not normal?

What disguising?

How do they know their teammates?

FIND OUT IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS!

PLS R&R

THANX YOU XD


	3. SHOWTIME

THANX FOR READING! AND REVIEWING! X3 ME LUVS YOU PPLS XD.

NOTE: I'M SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ARE OBLIGED TO REVIEW BECAUSE I SAY SO. I DIDN'T MEAN TO T^T YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! I only want reviews because they make me feel good. IF I EVER STOP WRITING IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I GOT LAZY. I JUST NEED A GOOD LONG LECTURE ON WHY I SHOULDN'T BE LAZY AND A SLAP TO THE FACE. ANYONE WHO IS WILLING TO DO THIS WILL FOREVER BE MY SAVIOR XD. This will be posted to all of my stories.

Summary: SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! It's everyday normal people against the celebrities and top stars of the world. Who will come through? In this contest of SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! CELEBRITIES VS ORDINARIES!

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVA EVA EVA! OWN NARUTO. But I do own SOME things in this story XD.

* * *

Chapter 3: SHOWTIME

* * *

February 14, 9:45 p.m., 20XX

"Hey Naruto. Did Kakashi ever put in the time we were supposed to meet our teammates at the airport?" asked Kuro as she tied her hair up.

"Yea. It was on the envelope. We have to go to the airport on February 16 at 9 a.m. It takes two days to get to the island." said Naruto as he rummaged through his closet for clothes.

"So what shall we do this time? Boy band or girl?"

"Inoichi said he was hosting women today, so let's go with boy. The women will surely be screaming." said Naruto as he went to his room to choose his clothes.

"Ok. Is Ino-chan going to come today? Or is she busy?" asked Kuro when she went into Naruto's room. She had to find boy's clothes so that she could pass off as one. She did it often, and no one really knew.

"She's busy. Apparently there was a last minute photo shoot. She couldn't make it this time. But Shikamaru is coming." said Naruto as he threw Kuro a bunch of bandages so that she could wrap around her chest.

"Oh. Well then. That's good. Shikamaru probably hasn't listened to any good music for a while now. I feel sorry for him cause he has to listen to some of the most HORRIBLE singers in the world." said Kuro as she left Naruto's room with clothes and bandages to go to the bathroom and change.

"I'll go call everyone else to tell them it's boy band." said Naruto. He was done changing and ready to rock.

"OK!" yelled Kuro through the bathroom door. Today they were going to help Ino dad's with his bar again. Yamanaka Bar was a place they visited many times. It was the place they first debuted.

* * *

5 min. later…

* * *

"Ok I'm done." said Kuro as she came out. She bound her breasts so you couldn't see them under her boy's clothes.

"Good. Now let's go. We're going to be late." said Naruto as he rushed out of the apartment.

"Ok…ok. Calm down. You don't even have your hat on." said Kuro with a sigh as she grabbed a white beanie.

"Oh…right." said Naruto with a sheepish smile. They all needed a hat to keep people from finding out their true hair color, or what their hair looked like.

"NOW we can go." said Kuro with a smile. They always wore clothes according to who made up the audience, and if they were going to a concert, then they dressed depending on the mood or the songs.

"Hey there handsome." said Kuro when she saw Temari waiting outside of the bar. She had her hair down and was wearing men's clothes. She made sure that her breasts weren't in the way.

"Kuro stop. You know how I feel when you compliment someone other than me." said Tenten who seemed to have popped out of nowhere. She too was wearing boy's clothes and had her ample chest in bandages.

"Well aren't we all looking good. It's fun to disguise." said Kuro with a smile. Everyone was now here. Rock Lee, Chouji, Naruto, Kuro, Tenten, and Temari. They all wore boy's clothes and looked good.

"Well I looked inside. It's bad." said Temari with a frown.

"How bad?" asked Naruto with a worried look. They were a famous (secret) band. And many people knew them. And were usually on the top of charts and polls. They were even the favorite band of many famous stars.

"It's not normal women…Their otakus (anime/manga freaks….I mean obsessed) and we're all dressed as hot looking guys…and only half of us are real guys. I don't more wannabe stalkers." said Temari with a sigh. Being a famous band that disguises itself is not always fun.

"They won't stalk us. Inoichi makes sure of that. Let's just go. Is Shikamaru cross-dressing again?" asked Naruto with a sigh. Shikamaru may be a genius, but that didn't mean he wasn't weird. He was an otaku just like those women in their, and he loved to crossdress, even though he found it troublesome. He still did it.

"Yea. He is." said Tenten with a smile. She found it hilarious, and had a whole collection of Shikamaru's crossdressing habits. She kept it for blackmailing. (note: Shikamaru and Ino know their real identities just so you know.)

"As who?" asked both Temari and Kuro. They too were otakus. Well Kuro not to Shikamaru's extent. She just occasionally watched or read manga/anime. But she was very knowledgeable about all of the newest animes or mangas.

"He's cosplaying as Konata Izumi from Lucky Star." said Chouji with a chuckle. It's hilarious. Imagine. A genius such as Shikamaru cosplaying as Konata Izumi from Lucky Star.

"Wow. That's hilarious. We have to get pictures!" said Kuro as she laughed.

"Of course honey. Of course. We always do don't we?" said Tenten as she too laughed.

"**Today I would like to introduce a band we all know and love. They've worked on some of your favorite animes. Here they are. It's Genderless! **(I couldn't think of a name ok? And since they sing both boy and girl songs, and people can't tell if their boys or girls might as well call them genderless.)" said Inoichi.

"Hey that's our cue. Let's go." said Chouji. He walked out of the back of the stage and appeared on the top of the stage and to his drum set. Yamanaka Bar was a place you could rent for you and your friends to hang out, and there were days when it hosted otakus (boys and girls of all ages). The place was kid and family friendly. That was a reason it was so famous. And today, Inoichi let it be taken over by otakus.

"Ok. Might as well. We have to put on a good show." said Tenten and walked up to the stage too. She played the flute and when a song didn't have a flute, she played as a DJ with Temari.

"Their going to start let's go!" cried Temari as she too started to walk up. She played the violin (I know it doesn't fit but I needed someone to play violin and Tenten fitted flute better.)

"Go and be youthful up there." said Lee. He was the manager, so he didn't play an instrument.

"Fine. Plus some of them look normal." said Kuro as she went up. She played electric guitar and she was lead singer. She sang the boy and girl voices.

"You mean Shikamaru? The remotely normal one?" said Naruto with a chuckle as he too walked up. He played guitar and sometimes sang the guy songs.

* * *

On Stage

* * *

"**Hey minna! We'll get straight to singing ok? Hope you enjoy!**" said Kuro and then they started.

(Bakusou Yumeuta by Diggy-MO, Soul Eater ending theme 3, Naruto starts singing)

_yotei chou wa o kechirasu NOISE| __The noise that ruined the settled harmony  
__iru you ni katto niramu gankou| __A shooting light of hatred that comes from my eyes.  
__shinobikonda GARAGE de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu HEART| With a heart so unchanged from the moment when we dreamed in the garage.  
sou kyou to onaji asu nante koneeze ore binkan ni bakuso| Yeah, no day like today is going to happen again, as I quickly run off,  
__uutau shinzou kanaderu BEAT ikiteiru tashikana akashi o| The beating rhythm that lies in your heart is the certain proof of life._

_Te ni shite wa ushinatte| Every time, I lose it.  
Te ni shite wa ushinatte| Every time, I lose it.  
utsurou toki no naka de hitoshirezu namida shita yoru mo| In these times of day, I shed tears without knowing in the night.  
subete wa koko ni atte subete ga tada jibun de| Everything, is here, everything, even when I'm alone,  
sousa mada ikeru hazu daro| I'm still expected to move on._

_kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite| By becoming the pure light, which carries out the dark night,  
kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu| Life is now calling out, the moment becomes eternal.  
hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo| Your actions always reflect in the inner part of others hearts,  
mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daite yukunda| Just embrace the truth, and protect.  
riyuu nantenaisa furueru tamashii yo aa| And yet still, I don't have a reason why my soul trembles._

(Kuro starts to sing)

_koukai wa nai nante daitai uso sa tsuba tobasu shadou| This time I regret walking down that road full of lies,  
ukeirero sono bunn tsuyoku narebaiisa karamawatte mou ichido| If I can't achieve that strength, I will defy you again.  
sou kyou no jibun o go makaseru hodo kiyou ja nee kizuku to| How can I entrust the me of today to the unnoticeable skills,  
ima omou kanjiteru kitto kotae nante ariyashinai kedo| Now, I probably can't feel the answer anymore, but,_

_deatte wa wakarete deatte wa tsunagatte| I can, understand, I can, connect.  
yori sou seishun no kirameki yo taainai hibi desahe mo| When the sparkling youth of dawn draws closer, altruism fades.  
subete wa koko ni atte subete ga utsukushikute| Everything, is here, everything, is beautiful,  
demo mada tatakatteru kara| But still, I have to fight.  
_

_kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo| Even when we're drowning in the high tides every day,  
mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru| We're here firmly standing, unawakened from our dreams.  
itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga| I can always hear the voices of my friends surrounding me,  
kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka| To shake of my loneliness, as I embrace the winds echo's from the city.  
tada ikushikanaisa shinjita ikizama o aa| All I can do is move on, with the way of life I believe in._

(Kuro and Naruto Start to sing together)

_samayoi nagara| Wondering about,  
nanika wo kaeteikutameni kawaru yuuki o| My lack of courage which keeps on changing for my sake,  
soshite nakushichainai nani mo kawarazu ni iru tsuyosa o| And now, even if I cry for losing, without strength, nothing will change._

_kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite| By becoming the pure light, which carries out the dark night,  
kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu| Life is now calling out, the moment becomes eternal.  
hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yoma| Your actions always reflect in the inner part of others hearts,  
morubeki shinjitsu o tada daiteyuke| Just embrace the truth, and protect._

_kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo| Even when we're drowning in the high tides every day,  
mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru| We're here firmly standing, unawakened from our dreams.  
itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga| I can always hear the voices of my friends surrounding me,  
kodoku o furiharau you ni machi no kaze no naka| To shake of my loneliness, as I embrace the winds echo's from the city.  
tada ikushikanaisa shinjita ikizama o aa| All I can do is move on, with the way of life I believe in.  
riyuu nantenaisa furueru tamashii yo aa| And yet still, I don't have a reason why my soul trembles._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SOOOUUULLL EEAAAATTEEERR!" screamed the fan girls, including Shikamaru. Everyone was a fan of Genderless. Anyone who says they don't like the band would be killed. (literally, and luckily no one has said that yet.)

"**Thanks for listening. Here comes the next song!**" said Naruto with a smile that had the fangirls swooning.

(Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung-fu Generation, Naruto opening theme 2. Kuro starts out singing)

_fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo| Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!  
yoru wo nukeru| We'll go all through the night.  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo| I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!  
hibi wo kezuru| We'll whittle the days away..._

_kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara| When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,  
todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa| Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah..._

_iki isoide shiboritotte| Hurry it up! Wring it out!  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he| Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...  
ubaitotte tsukandatte| Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,  
kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa| If it isn't you, then what's the point?_

_dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata| So I'll go further and further away!_

_(Naruto Sings the rest)_

_fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo| Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!  
yoru wo nukeru| We'll go all through the night.  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo| I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!  
hibi wo kezuru| We'll whittle the days away..._

_kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara| When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,  
todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa| Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah..._

_iki isoide shiboritotte| Hurry it up! Wring it out!  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku e| Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...  
ubaitotte tsukandatte| Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,  
kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa| If it isn't you, then what's the point?_

_dakara haruka kanata| So I'll go far into the distance..._

_itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo| Your world will become a thing of deceit  
nuritsubusu no sa shiroku shiro| painted all in white..._

(Kuro waited a while as the music faded.)

_"_**Ok minna. This will be our last song. I'm sorry for not being able to stay long. We have to go somewhere and won't be able to perform here for a while. I don't know how long we'll be gone. I'm sorry.**_"_ said Kuro obviously sad. She didn't really feel like going on Celebs VS Ords but she had to since Kakashi didn't have the time to find some REAL normal people.

"KYYYYAAAAA IT'S OK WE'LL LOVE YOU ALWAYS! OMB OMB! IT WAS NARUTO!" screamed the girls. Shikamaru was obviously suspecting something. He didn't know what it was but he knew that he'll be seeing them soon.

(Go! by Flow. Naruto opening theme 4. Kuro starts to sing)

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

(Naruto starts to sing)

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)_

(Kuro sings)

_Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e iku| Down a difficult road filled with endless struggles; where do you think you're going following someone else's map?  
Gokusai shoku no KARASU ga sore wo ubai totte yaburi suteta| A wise crow comes along to take the map and threw it away  
Saa kokoro no me mi hiraite shikato ima wo mikiwamero (Yeah!)| Well, open up the eye in your heart and take a good look at the present! (Yeah!)  
__Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou| There's nothing to lose, so let's go!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

(Naruto sings)

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Oto wo tatezu shinobi yoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru| Creeping in the shadows without a sound, we are never lead astray  
Yuugen jikkou ookina kaze ga uneri wo agete fuki areru| A big wind rose up and blew us away  
Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kiri hirake(Yeah!)| Blown wayward, open up your future with a sharp sword! (Yeah!)  
Hoshou nante doko ni mo nai sa naa sou daro!| There isn't a place where your future isn't guaranteed, right!_

(Kuro sings)

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

(Naruto sings)

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

(Kuro sings)

_We are fighting Dreamers kono nakama-tachi to| We are Fighting Dreamers with our friends by us  
Fighting Dreamers subete wo makikomi| Fighting dreamers dragging in everyone  
Fighting Dreamers kokorozashi takaku| Fighting dreamers with high goals  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

(Naruto and Kuro singing)

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)  
(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_Go!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_"_**Thank you for listening! We hope to see you guys soon. I would like it if you guys would watch the new show hosted by Kakashi Hatake! If you notice something about the show please tell Inoichi. And here he is your host Inoichi Yamanaka!**" said Kuro pointing to Inoichi who was coming up on the stage as they left.

"**Thank you for coming today! But I have to close. I hope you all had fun today! Please come again!**" said Inoichi with a smile at everyone. Soon the fan girls walked out. The only ones left were Genderless, Shikamaru, and Inoichi.

"Took you long enough to get rid of them." said Kuro with a sigh. Fangirls/otaku mix-ups were every stars worst enemy, even fanboys were scared of them.

"They're not that bad. I mean you're one too you know." said Naruto with piercing look.

"But not to their extent or Shikamaru's. He goes even farther than them!" said Kuro with a laugh at Shikamaru who was currently getting his pictures taken by Tenten.

"Hey where are you guys going?" asked Inoichi after he put the curtains on the stage down. He ran Yamanaka Bar by himself with no help from others, except sometimes from Ino.

"Hey don't tell Ino or Shikamaru this but we're going to be on the same show as them." said Kuro with a giggle as she watched Shikamaru pose for the photos.

"You mean the Celebs VS Ords show? You were chosen?" exclaimed Inoichi surprised. Either Kakashi had insuffeciant info or he was stupid, because Genderless was a band so famous it had hobos going after them.

"Yeah...and I know how Kakashi feels so we're going to go. I have a feeling that we'll be exposed so I want all of the fans to know that we also want to lead a normal life so if any of our fans notice who we are before we make our confession then I want you to let them understand. Could you do that for us Inoichi?" asked Kuro with puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine. But only because you guys are the only reason I have customers. And because you come here without being paid." said Inoichi feeling bad. It was true. He didn't pay them to come up on his stage. They said it was a favor for getting them famous.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH INOICHI!" said Kuro hugging him. _I've turned soft after having Ino_. Thought Inoichi hugging Kuro back.

"Kuro! Come look at these pictures! Their hilarious!" said Temari with a laugh at the next picture.

"Hey! I don't look that weird do I?" asked Shikamaru as he walked up to Kuro. She burst out laughing. He was wearing a blue long haired wig and a girl sailor uniform. His legs looked manly and he was absolutely flat chested.

"Yeah you do. Just be lucky that no one else sees these photos but us!" said Naruto who was rolling on the floor.

"He's so right! Dude you should cross dress more often!" said Kuro who was pounding on the floor next to Naruto.

"Hey. We have to go now. We'll be going somewhere soon so we'll see you all laters! Don't forget to be YOUTHFUL!" said Lee as he dragged the 2 on the floor out of the bar.

"I feel sorry for Lee who has to take care of those two all of the time." said Shikamaru as he stared at the door that they left from.

"No...I think Lee likes to drag those 2 around. He probably thinks their youthful." said Inoichi as he started to push Shikamaru out of the bar. He was closing up and he didn't want other people there when he cleaned. They might make the place dirty again.

"Really? Well goodbye make sure to close up properly." said Shikamaru as he walked out.

"Of course. I always do don't I?" said Inoichi as he held the door open.

"No. Remember that one time Ino broke in here?" said Shikamaru kept the door from closing.

"I left it open for her! She didn't break in!" said Inoichi trying to shut the door on Shikamaru.

"I was escorting her home and the door was wide open."

"Whatever just go. You have to pack right? I mean you're leaving to that show tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. Ok then. Bye." said Shikamaru who waved goodbye. Inoichi just gave a nod of acknowlegdement. The Celebs were going to be introduced a day earlier than the Ords so that the fans get hyped up for the show.

"Sheesh you kids always tire me out." said Inoichi as he started to clean, waiting for his daughter to come home. Most people don't know but Ino and Inoichi live in the Yamanaka bar. Luckily people never expect them to live in that place so no one's ever there when Inoichi says it's closed. The only people who know is Genderless, Shikamaru and his parents, and Temari's family.

"I hope the photo shoot doesn't go on for too long." said Inoichi with a worried look.

* * *

I HOPE U LIKED IT XD

it's not very good i know. i had sum major writers block writing this chapter. I STILL HAV WRITERS BLOCK! T^T i hope it goes away while i'm camping. PLS KEEP READING AND PLS R&R X3


	4. Singing Contest

WOOOOOOOOOOOOT I'm back from camping and ready to write X3

NOTE!: I changed Ino's sponsored company to Genius Nara. AND Sasuke and Hinata are VERY, VERY OOC.

Summary: SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! It's everyday normal people against the celebrities and top stars of the world. Who will come through? In this contest of SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! CELEBS VS ORDS

* * *

Gathering

* * *

February 14, 9:30 p.m., 20XX

"Is everybody here?" asked the photo shoot director. He looked around. He saw all of them there. He got the top models and actors of the three top companies. Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga from Sunshine Hyuga. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno from Uchiha Blaze. And Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara from Genius Nara. He couldn't get Genderless though. The photo shoot would have gone so much better with the band here. And when they released the album fans would be raving for it.

"I thought the band Genderless was going to be here!" said Sakura in her whining voice. Something she often used to get what she wants.

"No I couldn't get a hold of them. They were going to an already planned gig." said the director in a sad voice. That band was his favorite and he was hoping they would come, but their manager said that they had something to do.

"Make this quick I have to go somewhere." said Shikamaru. It was true. Shikamaru was going to Genderless's gig, and he knew he was just a good looking genius. He didn't really need to be here.

"Well. I just want you guys to pose for a while. Then you can leave. I also wanted to confirm this rumor I heard." said the director as he put the models and actors into position.

"Hinata tilt your head to the left a little bit. So I heard you guys are the ones who will go on the show Celebs VS Ords. It is true?" asked the director as he took photos. He then moved them to another background with different positions.

"Hn. Maybe." said Sasuke who was already getting annoyed. Kisame, his manager, insisted that they went to this photo shoot, even though they were supposed to leave for the island yesterday. Sasuke looked at his team. He couldn't believe that he was supposed to be with people like this. He was ok with everyone but Ino and Sakura. Ino wasn't a fan of his but she was loud and too carefree, something a model shouldn't be. She should worry about stalkers and paparazzi, but she acted as if she didn't have a care in the world. And Sakura may work with him from time to time because they came from the same industry, but that didn't mean he had to like her. She was a fan of his and she was SCARY!

"You guys have to be the one's to go on the show. I mean you are the best of the best. Your school doesn't even bother with you guys because you're so famous." said the director who kept telling Hinata to tilt her head. She just couldn't get it right.

"I've stayed for too long. I'm going to be late." said Shikamaru as he stood up and beckoned to his manager Asuma. He waved to the director and Ino then left.

"Tch he didn't have to be so rude!" cried Sakura getting mad at Shikamaru. It was true that was rude. Asuma didn't really care. He didn't want to be there, and Shikamaru had somewhere important to him to go to. And Asuma didn't care enough to ask. It's not like Shikamaru wanted to be rude. He was the only one to notice that the photographer/director was really part of the paparazzi. He didn't care enough to tell the other stars except for Ino. They developed a signal which was the one he gave to Ino.

"I have to go too. I have a _real_ photo shoot to go to. Thanks for inviting us paparazzi guy." said Ino with a smile. She waved to her manager Deidara and he gave Kisame a slap on the back before leaving with his star.

"Ino there's another photo shoot that was planned before this. Let's go the guy's going to take like two or three photos and I'll take you to your dad's place. Hmm." said Deidara as he walked beside Ino. The two of them looked a lot a like, and they got along well. Even though most people thought that they might be dating or something but it was never true.

"Ok. Let's go. Quick. That guy was creepy." said Ino with a shiver. Deidara nodded and then they left the building.

"Your paparazzi?" screamed Sakura. This was a personality everyone knew. When Sakura Haruno was mad. She was a banshee.

"No dur. Why would a photographer put us in such stupid positions and why would he ask us such a stupid question?" asked Sasuke who stood up and walked out with Kisame following.

"Neji let's go. I have to call father and tell him I'm going home with Sasuke." said Hinata who stood up and walked over to her manager Kurenai who was holding her cell phone. Neji nodded and walked over to his own manager Haku. Neji talked a little bit with him and then walked out.

"_Hello? Father? Oh I just called to say I was going home with Sasuke. What about Neji? He has to go somewhere. I'll see you later. No I'm going straight home. Sasuke's going to take me there since he has no plans. Ok then bye Father._" said Hinata who gave her cell phone to Kurenai. She then ran out to catch up to her boyfriend Sasuke who was outside in the limo with his manager Kisame.

Neji followed with his manager Haku, and Sakura continued to yell at the paparazzi for about an hour or two and then left with her manager Shizune who glared at the paparazzi as she left giving him chills.

"Thanks for waiting Sasuke." said Hinata as she entered the limo. Kurenai went up to the passenger seat.

"Why wouldn't I? We have yet to finish what we started last time." said Sasuke. (what do you think he is referring to? Pls tell me in a review I'll tell u what he means next X3)

"Oh Sasuke you know you can't win. I WILL ALWAYS BE DOMINANT!" cried Hinata with a fist in the air.

"Not this time. It's my turn to be dominant." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Kurenai you know what to do." said Hinata who looked at Kurenai who sighed and rolled up the window that connected the front seats of the limo and the back. After that she took a CD out of her purse and put it into the CD input of the limo.

"I'm sorry if you lose to me again." said Hinata as she started to clear her voice.

"Don't think you'll win this time." said Sasuke as he drank some water.

"Ok. Here it is. Please don't kill your throats." said Kurenai as she rolled the window up again after putting it down to talk to them.

"Ok. Get ready to lose Sasuke." said Hinata in a sing-song voice.

"Stop lying you know I'm going to win." said Sasuke in the same sing-song voice.

(Bakusou Yumeuta by Diggy-MO, Soul Eater ending theme 3. Sasuke's singing)

_yotei chou wa o kechirasu NOISE|__ The noise that ruined the settled harmony __iru you ni katto niramu gankou|__ A shooting light of hatred that comes from my eyes.  
__shinobikonda GARAGE de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu HEART|__ With a heart so unchanged from the moment when we dreamed in the garage.  
__sou kyou to onaji asu nante koneeze ore binkan ni bakuso| __Yeah, no day like today is going to happen again, as I quickly run off,  
__uutau shinzou kanaderu BEAT ikiteiru tashikana akashi o|__ The beating rhythm that lies in your heart is the certain proof of life._

_Te ni shite wa ushinatte|__ Every time, I lose it.  
__Te ni shite wa ushinatte|__ Every time, I lose it.  
__utsurou toki no naka de hitoshirezu namida shita yoru mo|__ In these times of day, I shed tears without knowing in the night.  
__subete wa koko ni atte subete ga tada jibun de|__ Everything, is here, everything, even when I'm alone,  
__sousa mada ikeru hazu daro|__ I'm still expected to move on._

_kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite|__ By becoming the pure light, which carries out the dark night,  
__kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu|__ Life is now calling out, the moment becomes eternal.  
__hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo|__ Your actions always reflect in the inner part of others hearts,  
__mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daite yukunda|__ Just embrace the truth, and protect.  
__riyuu nantenaisa furueru tamashii yo aa|__ And yet still, I don't have a reason why my soul trembles._

_koukai wa nai nante daitai uso sa tsuba tobasu shadou|__ This time I regret walking down that road full of lies,  
__ukeirero sono bunn tsuyoku narebaiisa karamawatte mou ichido|__ If I can't achieve that strength, I will defy you again.  
__sou kyou no jibun o go makaseru hodo kiyou ja nee kizuku to|__ How can I entrust the me of today to the unnoticeable skills,  
__ima omou kanjiteru kitto kotae nante ariyashinai kedo|__ Now, I probably can't feel the answer anymore, but,_

_deatte wa wakarete deatte wa tsunagatte__| I can, understand, I can, connect.  
__yori sou seishun no kirameki yo taainai hibi desahe mo__| When the sparkling youth of dawn draws closer, altruism fades.  
__subete wa koko ni atte subete ga utsukushikute__| Everything, is here, everything, is beautiful,  
__demo mada tatakatteru kara__| But still, I have to fight._

_kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo__| Even when we're drowning in the high tides every day,  
__mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru__| We're here firmly standing, unawakened from our dreams.  
__itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga__| I can always hear the voices of my friends surrounding me,  
__kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka__| To shake of my loneliness, as I embrace the winds echo's from the city.  
__tada ikushikanaisa shinjita ikizama o aa__| All I can do is move on, with the way of life I believe in._

_samayoi nagara__| Wondering about,  
__nanika wo kaeteikutameni kawaru yuuki o__| My lack of courage which keeps on changing for my sake,  
__soshite nakushichainai nani mo kawarazu ni iru tsuyosa o__| And now, even if I cry for losing, without strength, nothing will change._

_kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite__| By becoming the pure light, which carries out the dark night,  
__kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu__| Life is now calling out, the moment becomes eternal.  
__hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yoma__| Your actions always reflect in the inner part of others hearts,  
__morubeki shinjitsu o tada daiteyuke__| Just embrace the truth, and protect._

_kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo__| Even when we're drowning in the high tides every day,  
__mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru__| We're here firmly standing, unawakened from our dreams.  
__itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga__| I can always hear the voices of my friends surrounding me,  
__kodoku o furiharau you ni machi no kaze no naka__| To shake of my loneliness, as I embrace the winds echo's from the city.  
__tada ikushikanaisa shinjita ikizama o aa__| All I can do is move on, with the way of life I believe in.  
__riyuu nantenaisa furueru tamashii yo aa__| And yet still, I don't have a reason why my soul trembles._

"Your good as always Sasuke. But you're never going to beat me." said Hinata with confidence as the next song started.

(Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung-fu Generation, Naruto opening theme 2, Hinata's singing)

_fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo| Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!  
yoru wo nukeru| We'll go all through the night.  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo| I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!  
hibi wo kezuru| We'll whittle the days away..._

_kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara| When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,  
todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa| Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah..._

_iki isoide shiboritotte| Hurry it up! Wring it out!  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he| Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...  
ubaitotte tsukandatte| Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,  
kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa| If it isn't you, then what's the point?_

_dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata| So I'll go further and further away!_

_fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo| Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!  
yoru wo nukeru| We'll go all through the night.  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo| I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!  
hibi wo kezuru| We'll whittle the days away..._

_kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara| When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,  
todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa| Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah..._

_iki isoide shiboritotte| Hurry it up! Wring it out!  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku e| Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...  
ubaitotte tsukandatte| Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,  
kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa| If it isn't you, then what's the point?_

_dakara haruka kanata| So I'll go far into the distance..._

_itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo| Your world will become a thing of deceit  
nuritsubusu no sa shiroku shiro| painted all in white..._

"Your voice is good today too. It's odd how your voice sounds almost exactly like Genderless's lead singer's." said Sasuke shaking his head at the thought.

"Yea but my voice is a little bit softer."

"Yea. But the lead singer is something else. They can sing both boy's and girl's voices. If I could I would LOVE to meet them." said Sasuke with stars in his eyes.

"Who wouldn't want to meet Genderless. They're the greatest band in the WORLD!." said Hinata.

"Come one it's your turn." said Hinata since Sasuke still seemed to be day dreaming. Even though he was cold around most people he let out his true self when he was with Hinata.

"Oh. Right."

(Go! by Flow, Naruto opening 4, Sasuke's song)

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e iku| Down a difficult road filled with endless struggles; where do you think you're going following someone else's map?  
Gokusai shoku no KARASU ga sore wo ubai totte yaburi suteta| Gokusai shoku no KARASU ga sore wo ubai totte yaburi suteta  
Saa kokoro no me mi hiraite shikato ima wo mikiwamero (Yeah!)| Saa kokoro no me mi hiraite shikato ima wo mikiwamero (Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou| Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou_

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Oto wo tatezu shinobi yoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru| Creeping in the shadows without a sound, we are never lead astray  
Yuugen jikkou ookina kaze ga uneri wo agete fuki areru| A big wind rose up and blew us away  
Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kiri hirake(Yeah!)| Blown wayward, open up your future with a sharp sword! (Yeah!)  
Hoshou nante doko ni mo nai sa naa sou daro!| There isn't a place where your future isn't guaranteed, right!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_We are fighting Dreamers kono nakama-tachi to| We are Fighting Dreamers with our friends by us  
Fighting Dreamers subete wo makikomi| Fighting dreamers dragging in everyone  
Fighting Dreamers kokorozashi takaku| Fighting dreamers with high goals  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)  
(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_Go!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

"Sasuke your horrible. You need to get the feel of the song. Shout out loud is what this song is about man." said Hinata in a hippie voice.

"Hinata…whatever. It's your turn." said Sasuke shaking his head.

(Hotaru No Hikari by Ikimonogakari, Naruto Shippuuden opening theme 5. Hinata singing)

_SHA LA LA itsuka kitto| SHA LA LA I'm sure,  
Boku wa te ni surunda| I'll obtain it  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto| Softly in my fleeting heart,  
Hikari moete yuke| a light is burning_

_Aitaku naru no SHOUDOU| The "urge" of wanting to see you,  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU| the "innocence" that made me want to cry  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda| The fireflies that flew into  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai| the fire of summer will not return_

_Anata wa nani mo iwazu| Don't say anything,  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite| just leave me with a kiss  
Kizutsu ku mama unazuitane| Whilst being burnt, you nodded  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita| Life, to the point of sadness, flickered_

_SHA LA LA itsuka kitto| SHA LA LA I'm sure,  
Boku wa te ni surunda| I'll obtain it  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto| Softly in my fleeting heart,  
Hikari moete yuke| a light is burning  
SHA LA LA itoshiki hito| SHA LA LA Person dear to me,  
Anata mo miete iru no| you, too, can see it  
Mabayui tsuki ga sotto| The dazzling moon  
Ashita o terashite| softly illuminates tomorrow_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite| Shining strongly, strongly_

_Kaze ni fukareru hodo| In my violent heart,  
Hageshiku naru kokoro ni| the nearly lost memories  
Hagure sou na omoide ga| That had been blown out  
Mata yasashiku toboru| are gently lit again_

_Muchuu de kakedashitara| I got the feeling that if I ran on in a daze,  
Furerareru ki ga shita| I'd touch it  
Omomuku mama| So I go on,  
Te o nobasu yo| arm outstretched  
Setsunai hodo inochi| Life, to the point  
Yurameite yuku| of pain, flickers_

_SHA LA LA boku wa zutto| SHA LA LA I want to go on  
Utai tsudzukete iku yo| singing forever  
Furueru mune ni sotto| Softly in my shivering heart,  
Hikari moete yuke| a light is burning  
SHA LA LA itoshiki hito| SHA LA LA Person dear to me,  
Anata ni todoku you ni| so that I can reach you  
Hatenai sora ni sotto| Let these feelings softly be  
Omoi tsunorasete| invited into the endless sky_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku hibikasete| Let them resound strongly, strongly_

_SHA LA LA itsuka kitto| SHA LA LA I'm sure, someday,  
HOTARU wa moetsuki chitte| the fireflies will stop lighting  
Kieyuku mune ni sotto| Softly in my disappearing heart,  
Yume yo kagayaite| a dream is shining  
SHA LA LA itoshiki hito| SHA LA LA Person dear to me,  
Anata mo wasurenaide| don't you forget, either  
Kirameku natsu ni sotto| Softly in the glittering summer,  
Negai o kasanete| wishes are piling up_

_SHA LA LA itsuka kitto| SHA LA LA I'm sure, someday,  
Boku wa te ni surunda| I'll obtain it  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto| Softly in my fleeting heart,  
Hikari moete yuke| a light is burning  
SHA LA LA itoshiki hito| SHA LA LA Person dear to me,  
Anata mo miete iru no| you, too, can see it  
Mabayui tsuki ga sotto| The dazzling moon  
Ashita o terashite| softly illuminates tomorrow_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite| Shining strongly, strongly_

"Damn it you win again." said Sasuke shaking his head.

"Of course. Singing is one my few specialties." said Hinata with a smirk.

"You're so mean Hinata!" said Sasuke and fake tears rolled down from his eyes.

"Yes I know I am. That is why I torment you Sasuke!" said Hinata as she laughed evilly.

"Those two sure are having fun." said Kurenai shaking her head at the usual scene of Hinata acting evil and Sasuke cowering in fear.

"Of course. Sasuke never lets his guard down. Except around some select people." said Kisame with a chuckle.

"But that coldness is part of his personality too huh? Because he doesn't like all of those fan girls/goys." said Kurenai with a shiver at the thought of all of those fans.

"Yeah. But he also has that side of him where he's serious, or devious." said Kisame with a smile at the thought of Sasuke's other sides.

"Well everyone has those sides. Including Hinata. She looks innocent but she loves to act like she is in the back with Sasuke." said Kurenai with a little laugh at Hinata's behavior.

"Those two are going to be friends forever huh. They're like siblings that get along well." said Kisame.

"Or like very, very good friends." said Kurenai with a smile.

"They already are. Well then here we are Kurenai. This is Hinata's house. Well we'll see you on the eighteenth then." said Kisame waving to Kurenai and Hinata who were leaving the car.

"Yea see you. Thanks for the ride." said Kurenai and waved back.

"See you Sasuke-kun. Please take care." said Hinata going into humble mode.

"Hn." said Sasuke going into cold mode.

* * *

HOPES U LIKED IT X3 not much happened yeah I know. Sowwy. Well I hope the next chapter will come out soon X3 (I gots school now T^T)

I COMMAND YOU TO R&R (jk)


End file.
